


Delayed

by rizuki



Category: Free!
Genre: I'm so sorry, M/M, Post-Series, sourin, takes place less than a year after ep 13
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 14:02:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rizuki/pseuds/rizuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best day of his life becomes the worst day of his life in the span of mere hours.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Delayed

Sousuke woke up to the sounds of faint, muffled snoring. He pushed himself up into a sitting position in his bed, confused and unable to recall falling asleep the night before. He was still in his clothes from the prior day, and the light on his nightstand was still on as was his computer. The second he saw the computer screen, the memories flooded back to fill in the blanks and erase his confusion.

 

His video call was still ongoing, the timer in the corner reading nine hours and thirty-two minutes. Rin’s sleeping form took up a good portion of the screen. He was sleeping on his stomach, which Sousuke knew he normally wouldn’t do, his face partially covered by his pillow and the fact that his hair was a mess and was pointing in all directions. Sousuke laughed, realizing that they both had fallen asleep while talking and it brought an unexplainable warm feeling in his chest that even though they were miles apart, they still had that calming effect on each other.

 

Sousuke pulled his laptop over to him in bed and moved to lean back against his headboard, watching Rin with a small smile spreading across his lips. The time on his computer read 3:49AM, meaning it was two hours ahead in Sydney; Rin would be up soon. The boy’s internal clock never failed to wake him up at 6AM no matter what. It sometimes drove Sousuke crazy, but he admired Rin’s drive. 

 

Since he knew he didn’t have much time before the other woke up, Sousuke couldn’t help but just watch him sleep. They had been separated for eight months and he was thrilled to have a chance to enjoy Rin’s company without him actually being there. Rin looked peaceful, relaxed, not a single worry line to be found on his face. There were streaks of light coming in from the window and hitting his skin and hair, casting highlights and shadows against him and giving him a glow that Sousuke couldn’t look away from. 

 

“Beautiful,” he breathed out, reaching out to let his index finger slide against the screen along Rin’s head as if he could touch him, as if he could move his bangs out of his eyes and brush his skin. It brought such a longing in Sousuke, such a need to simply be in the shorter boy’s presence and drink him in, to feel his touch, his lips, the ghost of his breath against his skin... Sousuke wanted it all more than he could bear to express.

 

His finger lowered down to his back, moving side to side along his shoulder blades as if his movements against his computer screen could magically reach the redhead in some sort of gentle massage. “I don’t know how much longer I can stand this, Rin,” Sousuke whispered, his gaze following his finger as it trailed up his back and toward his hair again, only to stop when he realized there were red eyes staring back at him sleepily.

 

“Then quit making me wait,” was the mumbled reply he received, and Sousuke could only laugh in response.

 

“Good to know that you haven’t lost your knack at teasing me regardless of the time. Good morning, Rin.” Sousuke’s hand moved away from the screen and up to run his fingers through his own hair, slightly embarrassed at having been caught.

 

“Good morning,” said Rin before letting out a loud yawn, twisting around so that he was laying on his side facing the computer screen. Sousuke couldn’t help but grin appreciatively at the skin that put itself on display for him from where Rin’s tank top rode up on him. “Pervert, I see you smiling.” Despite his words, there was amusement in Rin’s tone and Sousuke felt his heart tighten to the tiny smile that came across the other’s face. 

 

“I didn’t mean to keep you up so late. I know you said you have a busy day planned for today.”

 

“It’s fine, really. I’ve missed waking up to those puppy dog eyes of yours, and your spiky bedhead. And that faint blush that I can kind of see because you know your ass got caught staring.”

 

Sousuke laughed again, shrugging. “Guilty as charged. I know I’ve kept you waiting, I know, but I...”

 

“Don’t. I don’t want you rushing here without a plan. Keep doing what you’re doing, Sou. I want you to be happy.”

 

“I’m happiest with you.”

 

Rin let out a soft sigh as his eyes slipped shut again, and Sousuke really did feel like a puppy - a lovesick puppy that couldn’t get enough. “You’ll be happiest when you’ve reached your dreams, too. When you’re ready and where you want to be.”

 

“I’m getting there. Classes are going well, and I’m glad to be making some money with my father.” Sousuke fought back the grin that was threatening to appear; he knew his next words were a surprise and he was excited and intrigued to see Rin’s reaction. “I’m aiming to speak with the University of Sydney soon. Their undergraduate studies in physiotherapy and exercise and sports sciences sound intriguing to me.”

 

Rin’s eyes snapped back open and stared wide at Sousuke in disbelief. “Time out. What? What the hell! You never mentioned that last night!”

 

“I was taking advantage of how cute and exhausted you were.” Sousuke’s commentary was met with silence. He could swear Rin was pouting, but he spoke up quick to avoid the other picking up on it. 

 

“You’re such an idiot. I’m going to take advantage of how much of an idiot you are by not telling you why I’m so busy today,” Rin replied with a huff, glaring.

 

Sousuke let out a loud laugh. “Sorry, sorry. I couldn’t help it. For a while, you were fighting with yourself to stay awake to talk. It was cute. But hey now... Don’t keep things from me. What does the coach have scheduled for you today?”

 

“I was not cute. And I’m not telling you shit.”

 

“You were very cute. You are very cute, Rin.” Sousuke paused, lowering himself down the headboard so that he was propped up by his pillows more instead. He inched his laptop up his chest, not wanting the screen too far away from him. “I’ve been doing my research after work everyday. The Aquatic Centre is beautiful. I didn’t want to tell you until I felt completely ready and set on a decision and a plan. You said you didn’t want me rushing there without a plan, right?”

 

“I...” Rin trailed off, and Sousuke definitely made note of the pink blush that creeped up along the redhead’s cheeks. “A physiotherapist, huh? That sounds right up your alley, Sousuke.”

 

“Nice dodging...” Sousuke missed starting his day off like this. Teasing and banter and the familiarity and love that he sometimes felt ate him whole. It was bliss and was lulling him back into a sleepy state; he could see himself falling back asleep easily like this. “Want to be my first client? I’ll work hard to ensure you maintain a fit and healthy body for the Olympics.”

 

“You are the biggest pervert I have ever met in my life.” Rin was laughing again, shaking his head as he placed his hand on his forehead. “You’re going to have to tell me more later. I want every single detail of all the research you’ve done. I want to hear your plans. Now though, I’ve got to take a shower and get ready for my flight.”

 

Sousuke arched an eyebrow, almost immediately sitting back up in his spot. That comfortable sleepy feeling completely erased. “Flight? What are you talking about?”

 

Rin sat up in bed, closing his eyes once more before stretching his arms up above his head. Sousuke didn’t get a verbal reply, and instead got the popping and cracking of joints and bones, and Rin’s content sigh over how good the stretch felt.

 

“Quit teasing me and answer me!”

 

“Hmm? Me stretching is teasing? Why? Is it because how flexible I am? I haven’t even started my morning stretches yet really, Sou.”

 

“Rin, I swear...”

 

Rin laughed and leaned in closer to the computer screen, a playful look in his eyes and an absolutely positively teasing smirk spread across his lips. Sousuke wanted to kiss that smirk off of his face something fierce.

 

“I hope you don’t have plans today, Yamazaki. Check your email in a moment or two and I’ll see you later, okay? You love me, don’t lie and don’t give me that face.” Rin winked, and just like that the video call ended and Sousuke sat glaring at an empty black screen.

 

“That little...” Sousuke trailed off. He quickly changed windows on the computer screen and logged into his email, seeing an email from Rin at the top of his inbox with a subject line consisting of just a happy face. Sousuke swore he had never clicked a link so quickly in his life.

 

‘Sou,

Being kept in the dark sucks, doesn’t it? I’m not sorry, but maybe this email will make it up to you? xx

 

Flight JL773 - Terminal 1 South Wing

Departs Sydney, Kingsford Smith - 8:15AM

Arrives Tokyo, Narita International - 4:05PM

 

PS - I would’ve gone straight to the airport closest to us but it said the shortest flight was 18 hours and I am not doing that, that’s ridiculous.

PPS - It’d be a six and a half hour drive to Tokyo from you if you miss that short flight, huh? You should hurry. Bring an overnight bag. ;) You’ll see.’

 

Sousuke had to reread the email multiple times to fully process what was going on. Rin was coming. Rin was coming home. Rin was taking a flight in mere hours to get to Tokyo and expected Sousuke to be at an airport that was six and a half hours away by car. 

 

“He’s going to be the death of me,” Sousuke said but there was no hatred in his tone, simply joy and relief. He couldn’t get himself out of bed fast enough nor could his mind settle on a list of what to do first. He had quite a few hours to get himself ready and get to the airport, but he had to make quick decisions about whether he wanted to take a short flight to Tokyo, or a longer train ride. The time didn’t matter, the wait didn’t matter; what mattered was that by the end of the day, he and Rin would be reunited. Sousuke found himself unable to think straight, but the sound of his cell phone beeping pulled him out of his thoughts.

 

‘I can’t wait to see you. xo’

 

Sousuke’s heart jumped in his chest, spilling warmth throughout his body in its wake. _‘So, this is love,’_ he thought, grinning in a way that he knew must have made him look foolish. The pure excitement he felt in his body had him moving quickly through his things, getting everything together into an overnight bag before he was back at his computer, looking up flights and trains. By the time 8AM rolled around, Sousuke had himself a flight booked to get to Tokyo at 12:45PM. What he’d do between then and Rin’s flight, he didn’t know, but he’d occupy himself.

 

When it was time to leave for the airport, Sousuke’s phone buzzed again. This time it was from Gou who had sent nothing but multiple exclamation points in a row followed by a winking face. He rolled his eyes and chuckled before shutting the door to his house.

 

Today was, officially, the best day of his life.

 

*

 

1:53PM.

 

He thought he’d find ways to keep himself busy, but his nerves and eagerness to see Rin had Sousuke finding himself at Narita International Airport way before Rin’s flight was due. He entered the arrival lobby with his overnight bag swung over his left shoulder. His body was buzzing with energy and he didn’t think he could sit still very long; he had to kill time. 

 

Sousuke wandered around the small shops that were in the lobby, browsing through the food items and gifts that were being sold in hopes to make the clock go faster. After exiting one of the many gift shops, his eyes glanced at a screen that was on the wall across from him with the listings of arrivals for the day. His gaze found Rin’s flight easily and he felt relieved to see that it was still running on time. Unfortunately, it was still a few hours before 4:05PM, so Sousuke had some more time killing to do.

 

He walked into the Starbucks that was in the rendezvous plaza and ordered himself a large tea hoping to calm his nerves. Why was he nervous? He had absolutely nothing to be nervous about. It wasn’t like he was proposing or anything sudden and impactful like that, although the thought almost gave him nausea. And it wasn’t like he hadn’t spoken to Rin in months, they had just talked hours prior with the full ability to see each other. There was nothing hidden, no secrets, and no surprises. _‘So why the nerves?’_ Sousuke wondered, but shrugged it off as he made his way to the service desk to ask if he was in the right spot to wait for Flight JL773. The woman on the other end of the desk nodded and pointed the meeting point where he could take a seat and relax. 

 

He took a seat in one of the rows of orange seats that lines up the room and took a long sip from his tea, relishing the taste once the hot liquid hit his tongue. He pulled his overnight bag up and off of his body, placing it on the empty seat beside him. All the people around him, their voices and their chatter, it was all like white noise to Sousuke. None of it made sense and they all had different tone ranges, different volumes, different pitches. It sounded like garbled sound because he couldn’t focus enough to make out their words and sentences. Sousuke figured that if no one was speaking to him, none of it mattered. What mattered was that in a few hours, he’d have his arms pleasantly full and wrapped around Rin in an embrace he didn’t plan on letting him out of for quite a while.

 

Sousuke pulled his phone out of his jacket pocket and skimmed through his messages once more to make sure he didn’t miss important information. Multiple texts full of even more exclamation points from Gou, two from Nagisa Hazuki - _‘How in the hell did the blonde one get my number? And why does he call me Sou-chan???’_ \- ‘Take care of our Rinrin!!’ the first one had said, ‘and don’t hog him to yourself, Sou-chan!!’ read the second. The rest were from Rin.

 

11:55 < Why didn’t you tell me sooner that you were coming to Japan?

11:56 > it’s more fun this way!

11:56 < You’re horrible to me.

11:58 > you love me

11:59 < Damn. I do.

 

12:42 > sousuke?

12:42 < Yeah?

12:43 > i just wanted to tell you that i love you

12:44 < I know, of course I know, and I love you too.

12:44 > i just really need you to know

12:45 > i never once thought of you as just a rval or just someone to swim with

12:45 > damnit, rival

12:45 > you were always my friend, first. my best friend. and now even more. and i don’t want you to ever think otherwise

12:46 < Where is this coming from?

12:46 > i didn’t mean to not ever write you or call you. i just... i couldnt have you see me like that. not you, you couldnt see me the way i was

12:47 > i was horrible to you and im sorry

12:47 < Rin? What’s wrong?

12:48 < Rin?

12:53 < Rin, I’m getting worried over here.

13:02 < Please answer me. Are you okay?

13:02 > i love you, sousuke yamazaki

 

Sousuke’s bubbles of energy and excitement switched back to nerves after rereading the texts between himself and Rin. Something seemed off, but he just couldn’t place it. Why would Rin talk like that suddenly? Was he over-thinking again? The redhead did have a habit of either thinking about something too much, or being rash and impulsive. Maybe he was drunk. _‘Why would he get drunk? And how? And on a plane?? Sousuke, don’t be ridiculous, quit telling yourself stupid scenarios,’_ he thought. 

 

He went to put his phone back in his pocket but stopped when it buzzed in his hand. He hoped it was Rin, and with that possibility in mind he brought his phone back out to stare at the screen, but instead all he saw was a notification that he had another new message from Gou. Sousuke glanced at the top of his screen to see the time - 2:58. He made progress with time, but still had a ways to go before Rin’s flight arrived.

 

Sighing, his fingers began to move to view the message, but another notification popped up informing him that he had yet another message from Gou. _‘What - ’_ Another buzz, another notification. From Kisumi. That had Sousuke arching an eyebrow again. Aside from their run-in at the hospital the year before, Sousuke hadn’t really kept much in contact with the pink haired boy. Why would he be texting him now? That one Sousuke did investigate, and was met with even more confusion when he read the message: ‘Sousuke, I’m so so so sorry. I don’t know what to say. Where are you?’

 

“Where are you?” he repeated out loud, not sure why his voice came out as such a low whisper. He made a move to reply, but his phone buzzed again. Another new message, this time from Makoto Tachibana. 

 

Sousuke’s heart started beating faster; he couldn’t hear anything around him anymore. Not people, not announcements over the loudspeaker, not a small commotion from the other end of the lobby, nothing. He couldn’t recall ever giving him his number, either. Or maybe he had - they had spoken every now and again since Rin had left for Australia, and Sousuke had deemed him the most tolerable of the Iwatobi boys...but had they exchanged numbers? Sousuke couldn’t even remember what date it was with how nervous he was getting. It was as though he was in his own world, his own bubble where the sounds of the outside world eluded him. The announcement about some flight or something or other was faint and distant despite how loud it actually was, and it sounded like baby garble.

 

“Excuse me...sir?”

 

Sousuke was snapped back from his confusion when he heard a female voice very close to him. He turned his head, surprised to see a young woman beside him. She looked hesitant to speak to him, and somehow magically seemed more nervous than he felt. Her name tag read ‘Keiko’ and she was clearly an employee at the airport; he suddenly recognized her from earlier at the service desk.

 

“Yes?” he asked, ignoring the next buzz.

 

“Hi, I’m sorry to bother you. Um, did you by any chance hear any of the announcements that were just being made?”

 

“No...” Ignored the next buzz.

 

“No...” Keiko paused, biting down hard on her lower lip for a moment before letting it go so she could speak. “You were waiting for JL773, right?”

 

“Yeah,” another buzz, “what’s going on?”

 

Keiko clasped her hands in front of her chest, squeezing hard to the point that the skin under her fingers was turning white from pressure. “Can you come with me, please, sir?”

 

Sousuke stared at her, before yet another buzz grabbed his attention and in his annoyance he glanced back at his phone to see new messages from Aiichirou Nitori, Momotarou Mikoshiba, and once again Nagisa Hazuki.

 

“What is going on?”

 

“Please, sir, come with me.”

 

Sousuke gave up. He shoved his phone into his pocket before grabbing his overnight bag and his cup of tea, following the anxious girl back over to the service desk. As he followed her, his gaze focused on the arrival screen that they began to pass.

 

_Flight: JL773 - From: Sydney - ETA: 4:05 - Remarks: DELAYED_

 

 

“Delayed?” He questioned out loud, not realizing that he had begun to shake. He immediately retreated to his phone, rushing to the screen with his texts with Rin before shaky fingers were typing at high speed.

 

3:11 < Rin. Answer me.

3:11 < Please.

3:11 < Say something.

3:11 < Say anything.

3:11 < Call me an idiot.

3:12 < Please... please.

 

“Sir, wait here just a second, okay? My supervisor will be right with you... I’ll be here too, okay?”

 

Keiko was speaking to him, her voice growing more and more anxious with each word she let out. Sousuke nodded, not even sure he fully heard or understood her. His phone buzzed again, but this time it was longer - this time it was a call. 

 

Sousuke set his bag down on the ground and his Starbucks cup on the counter of the information desk before retrieving his phone once again. It was a number he didn’t recognize. He ignored the countless text notifications that were listed on the screen and he hit the answer button before he could give it a second thought. “Yes?”

 

“Yamazaki.”

 

Sousuke was suddenly very glad that he had put his things down, because he would’ve dropped everything with the surprise he felt at the voice that greeted him on the other end. “Nanase?”

 

“Yamazaki... Where are you?”

 

“I’m at Narita International, I’m waiting for Rin.”

 

There was a long pause. “Yamazaki, I - ”

 

“Sir? You’re waiting on JL773?”

 

A man’s voice intercepted Haruka’s words and Sousuke glanced up to see Keiko standing behind a much taller man with a poker face that he was envious of. He looked serious and like he meant business; to Sousuke, Haruka’s call could wait.

 

“Hold on a second, Nanase,” he said before removing the phone from his ear, locking eye contact with the man on the other side of the desk. “Yes, I am.”

 

“I don’t want to alarm you or sugarcoat anything. I don’t have much choice in what I need to tell you. We’ve been calling anyone here waiting on that flight with information in regards to it... Sir, that flight is being reported to have crashed.”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Sousuke had been hearing white noise and then silence for hours. Now, all he could hear were bells and alarms and the sound of his mind repeating the word ‘no’ over and over and over again. He ended the call with Haruka without hesitation.

 

3:14 < Rin.

3:14 < Please.

3:14 < I love you.

3:15 < I love you.

 

“I... There are reports that flight JL773 from Sydney has crashed en route to this airport, sir.”

 

His heartbeat was getting louder and louder, pulsing and booming in his ears. The phone fell from Sousuke’s fingers and his shaky hands moved up to rest on the desk top. Sousuke needed something to grab, something to hold on to, something to keep him from collapsing.

 

“That’s all the information we have at the moment. They’re asking us to inform families and friends and gather them in a lobby as we wait for further news and instruction. Keiko said that she knew you were waiting on that flight but hadn’t followed the announcements’ requests to meet at the particular lobby.”

 

“I... I didn’t hear it...” _‘I can’t hear anything.’_

 

“I’m... We’re truly sorry, sir. If there anything that you need? If there’s anything we can do, someone we can call for you-”

 

“You’re telling me...that Rin’s flight crashed.”

 

“I...”

 

“...and you’re asking me...if there’s anything I need...”

 

“Sir, I’m sorry...”

 

“Sorry doesn’t do anything for me, now does it?!” he shouted, hands balled up into fists as they slammed into the counter. Sousuke’s whole body was shaking, his heart was beating so fast he couldn’t differentiate the beats anymore; they all rolled into one and were roaring in his ears. Tears were stinging his eyes and blurring his vision, threatening to fall at any given moment. “You’re telling me that Rin’s flight crashed, that it’s not here. That it’s never going to make it here, that I’m never going to... I’m never going to...”

 

“Yamazaki.”

 

Sousuke froze. Keiko and her supervisor turned their sympathetic gazes over and Sousuke followed suit, eyes widening in disbelief at seeing Haruka Nanase standing beside him. He looked like hell, disheveled and like he had been crying.

 

_‘If Nanase looks like that, then he knows. He knows. And all those texts...they know. Everyone knows. Everyone knows that Rin...’_

 

“Yamazaki...” Haruka repeated, taking a step forward. His eyes were glassy with unshed tears and the hand he suddenly extended to Sousuke was trembling. “ _Sousuke,_ ” he said, his voice cracking in the middle of his name.

 

_i love you, sousuke yamazaki_

 

Big, fat tears began falling down Sousuke’s cheeks and once they did they simply did not stop. His chest ached and was heaving as he struggled to breathe, gasping for air as the tears just kept going. Haruka closed the space between him in a single large step and his arms were around Sousuke as the taller of the two collapsed onto his knees, openly sobbing and choking out his words on Haruka’s shoulder. His arms went around him, holding onto him for dear life, as if Haruka Nanase was the one thing that was keeping the earth from opening up underneath him and swallowing him whole.

 

 _‘It might as well. At least I’d be with Rin,’_ he thought, and the realization of those words and what they meant broke something inside of him. Sousuke couldn’t breathe. He squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his forehead against Haruka’s shoulder as he continued to cry and the other continued to hold him. Sousuke could feel Haruka’s body shivering, could feel how his shoulders would randomly tense and tighten up against him. 

 

“Rin,” he breathed out, and his name was like drops of lava falling onto his bare skin and burning every inch of his body. Just thinking it was hard, but saying his name hurt and caused a constricting tightness to grow even deeper in his chest. 

 

“ _Rin_ ,” he forced himself to repeat, forced himself to say and to feel and to realize that this was reality. This was currently his life that he had to face and deal with. He could feel Haruka’s shaking increase, and he figured that he was crying. He wasn’t saying anything, but Sousuke caught the hiccups and the hitches in his breath.

 

Sousuke raised his head for a moment, eyes opening to blurry vision obscured by fatigue and tears. His gazed locked onto the arrival screen once more and felt the air leave his lungs.

 

_Flight: JL773 - From: Sydney - ETA: 4:05 - Remarks: CANCEL_

 

 

This was, officially, the absolute worst day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> i tried to do as much research as i could on flights from sydney to tokyo, and how to get from iwami (where they believe iwatobi is based around based off the free! wiki?) to tokyo, the narita airport, etc. i'm taking a lot of creative liberties 'cause i have no idea. 
> 
> i also didn't proofread this yet and didn't have a beta… i've been writing this for seven hours and i'm loopy i'll be back to make corrections i'm sorry ;n;
> 
> i dreamt about half of this and needed to write it and give it a conclusion. i may make it a two-parter, i don't know.


End file.
